Desert Race
by Horisont
Summary: Shot down in the desert Quatre somehow connects to the others leading them to a deadly situation.
1. Chap1The one and only!

I know, I know I don't own them and never will. But you don't have to rub it in do ya?! Pwease!!! Anyways another story yay!!!! I know I am jumppin from sory to story but I just have so many Ideas! Besides one of them is bound to get a few reviews sooner or later. ( sooner! I don't have a whole lot of patience.) Thanks nekos!! Have fun and enjoy!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


The jet had been hit. It was quickly spinning in a downward spiral toward the earth to the soft sand of the desert. Smoke billowed from the engine that had been hit, wind blowing it away so that the lone pilot could see his decent toward fate. Shutting his eyes he braced himself to meet the beautiful sand he loved so much in the desert that was his home. He hit.

  
  


Heero stood gazing out the window at the expanse of city below and around him. His head suddenly snapped toward he east, his hand flying to his heart. It felt like someone had called to him. Shaking his head he reprimanded himself, he knew Quatre could feel things like this but him? 'Quatre!' He becme aware of the acute sense that the boy was with him somehow. But he was miles away in the desert heading to a small town to meet up with Trowa and Wufei. The feeling did not leave him but he was not scared. ' I'm coming.' 

Tearing from the room he raced down the hall at brekneck speed toward the hangers. Noin and Sally jumped out of the way as he raced between them, knocking the well organized papers from Sally's hands.

" Heero!?" 

He heard but did not stop, he sped up. Rounding a corner he grabbed a passing Duo by the arm and drug him behind him. 

" Heero stop!!"

" Just keep running Duo." Duo did not argue. Something in Heeros voice warned him that this was serious. The hurting in his own heart told him to follow, that someone needed them. They made it to the hangers in record time and jumped in the nearest waiting jet. Heero pulled out and took to the air heading toward his fallen friend. ' Just hold on Quatre, please. As your friend, no, Brother, I'm asking you not to leave me.'

  
  


Trowa and Wufei were already on the move. Heero had old them that Something had happened and sent them coordinates to meet at. They had thought it was odd at first that the coordinates given seemed to have no releavence to anything, but they too had the feeling in their hearts. They were fast approaching their destination and they could just see it. The sand spread out in all it's glory around them, as far as their eyes could see. 

" What do you think could have happened?" Trowa voiced his concern. Even though in his heart he knew.

" Quatre." He one name seemed to confirm Trowas worst fear. He knew Quatre had called out to all of them somehow. The 'how' he was unconcerned with it was the 'why' he was worried with. ' Be alright.' 

" There!" Whufeis voice broke his thoughts as he saw throught he windshield of the jeep the remains of a still smoking crashed jet. The Winner logo was still legiable on the side. " The others are here too!" Wufeis boice seemed to raise in pitch as he saw the others running toward the downed jet. Unbidden emotion welled up in his chest as he saw no movement or signs of life around the crash sight. Stopping the jeep beside the other two he jumped out and they began to run to the jet.

  
  
  
  


Quatre could feel them near. Trapped inside the jet he tried despertly to send them the mental message to get away from there quickly. The ones who shot him down were close by. He did not want them to be caught too. ' Ahh, listen guys! Just get away.... please...get..away.' 

" Get away.....be safe." Conciousness fled him as he utterted the words, the cockpit opening to four anxious faces.


	2. Chap2 can you belive it!

  
  


A/N:::Hiya nekos! Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last one. No excuses here. That's what I get when I don't edit! Hehe. Any way. I don't own Gudam Wing as you know , but don't let that stop you from enjoying this and (of course) REVIEWS!! Hehe, I was soo happy to receive the ones I did. Thank you soo much. And look! Spell Check!! Thanks!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cockpit opened agonizingly slow. Little by little they could see the inside come into view. Heero, getting impatient, pushed the hatch open more revealing his friend in the pilots seat. He caught his breath at the sight in front of him. He heard three similar reactions at what greeted them. But now was not the time to hesitate . He leaned forward and began working at the tangled mess that was once the seat belt. Beside him Trowa worked at freeing Quatre from the metal that nearly caged him in the vessel. They cut frantically at the straps finally freeing him. 

" Get him out of there now!!" Duos voice screamed from outside on the ground where he and Wufei were waiting to be handed Quatre.

" What's going on!" Heero called back then stopped. He could smell the fuel and smoke. He worked harder, pulling Quatre away from the seat and into his arms. Trowa, sensing the urgency, quickly freed his friends trapped legs so Heero could pull him free.

Wufei took Quatres body from Heeros arms and cradled him against him as he began to run. The others followed close behind. The explosion boomed in his ears an threw him forward as heat washed his back. Quatre was being torn from his arms by the sheer force of the explosion. He held on tighter as they both hit the hot sand. Waves of heat washed over their bodies as they lay silently in he sand. Breathing heavily Wufei looked down at the boy shielded in his arms protectively. 

" Huh?" Wufeis eyes were riveted to Quatres peaceful face. It seemed to glow in the hot afternoon sunshine and yet from within as well. 'Beautiful, tat is all that can be said about his soul.' Fear suddenly washed over him, Quatre looked too peaceful. "No!" He felt frantically for a pulse at Quatres neck.

" Wufei?" Duos voice did not seem to reach the other boy as he continued to feel Quatres neck. Duos eyes widened as he realized just what Wufei was looking for. He wanted to run the few steps to him, but he was frozen in place by fear at what he would find. Glancing behind him he saw the destruction caused by the small powerful jet. Heero and Trowa were struggling to their feet looking unharmed. Behind them both vehicles used to get there had been too close to the plane and were currently laying in pieces around the blazing ball of flame.

" Got it!" Wufeis exclamation broke the spell on Duo and he ran. Kneeling in front of Wufei he took Quatre from him and laid him on the sand on his back, sunlight streaming down even more on the light tan of his skin. 

"Transportation is gone to the scrap heap in the sky. Were stuck." Duo and Wufei met eyes before allowing their gazes to return to Quatre. Their breath caught as blue eyes opened to the sky above matching its intensity.

" Quatre?! Your alright. Jeez, don't do that buddy. You nearly gaze me a heart attack!" Duo smiled even more as the blue eyes looking a him danced with amusement and mirth through their obvious pain. Heero and Trowa approached, dropping to their knees beside the other two. The circle around Quatre complete they began their examination of him. Trowa at his feet touched his legs lightly and Quatre could not hold back the gasp of pain. 

" Broken, both of them." He looked to the others faces with a grim yet seemingly relived look. " I'm going to have to set them." He stated matter of factly. At this Quatres eyes widened.

" Oh boy." Duo wiped his forehead of the sweat that had suddenly appeared their. " At least he isn't playing super Heero and setting his own leg." He grinned sheepishly as Heero sent him a glare. 

" We should check him over more first." Heero said, breaking his glare at Duo to turn his attention to more important matters. They searched for more injuries, and judging from the look inside the cockpit their were bound to be more. They found scratches and bruises beyond count on his chest where he hit the seat belt in the impact and a couple of bruised ribs. Overall he was lucky.

" Alright, now to set those legs." Trowa tried to smile at Quatre, but all he got in response was a scowl. " Get him something to bite down on."

" How about Duos braid." Wufei smiled wickedly at Duo as his eyes widened.

" See Quatre, this is why you can't die on me. The others would kill me...or cut off my braid." Duo was happily rewarded by a slight smile from his friend as he removed his belt and placed it gently into Quatres mouth.

" On three....one.." Heero took hold of Quatres shoulders, squeezing gently in assurance. " ...two..." Wufei gripped his arm while Duo took his other arm. They smiled encouragingly. Quatre managed a nervous grin around the belt. " three!" They held tight as the bone snapped into place in one leg. Quatre bit down as hard as he could, but did not make a sound. Trowa set the other leg as quickly as he could. Quatre quickly tore the belt out of his mouth and attempted to speak. After squeaking a few times he got himself together.

" Ge...t .....out.. of here!" Four startled pairs of eyes looked down at him. " I said get out of here!" He coughed, his voice had come out stronger then he had expected.

" What is it?" Heero was suddenly on his guard. He could feel something was wrong. He had been so concerned with the part of himself that had felt like it was missing from his heart he had ignored all else. Now, he felt the danger surrounding them.

" The ones who shot me down are still near! You need to get out of here now. There isn't any time to worry about me."

" Quiet." Quatres head snapped around at the unexpected response from Wufei. " Don't be stupid Quatre. We are getting you out of here too, so stop the self sacrificing talk." He look to his other fellow pilots. " If he is right we are in trouble. Are jeeps are currently being remodeled so we are on foot."

" Did you just make a joke?" Duo looked unbelievingly at Wufei. Humor and promise of future teasing glimmered in his eyes. Wufei rolled his eyes, and looked back to the ones who actually processed the important stuff.

" Alright. Salvage any supplies you can from the remains. Quatre do you think your up to be moved?" His tone left out any argument about leaving him. They all went or none.

" Yes." 

" Then lets go." They moved off cautiously to the wreckage to sift through the remains of their vehicles for supplies. Trowa cradled Quares head, shading him marginally from the heat of the sun. Lifting his head he squinted his eyes at the dark ,dancing dots on the horizen.

" We've got company!"

  
  



	3. Chap3whoohooonamove!

Not much happening in this chapter, sorry. Well maybe....I dunnu?! I'm trying to set things up for some stuff in coming scenes and don't know how to do it. Well don't own them and never will. Unless I use my imagination! Oh, well. Review!!!! Ideas would help too! See ya nekos!

  
They had been on the move for over two hours. They carried Quatre in turns, Wufei held him now. Gently cradling him in his arms he walked briskly, his energy seeming not to even waver. He had decided that he could not afford to let himself rest or even be tired. The enemy was still behind them. Wufei let his gaze stray from the endless expanse of desert to the boy in his arms. A smile made its way through the determined scowl. Quatre had fallen asleep just after his legs had been set and had yet to wake up. 'Sleep, you deserve it.'

" How much longer guys?" Duo called from he back of the lagging group.

"He's right we need to rest soon." Heero scanned the desert for any sign of shelter. 'Endless sand.' Nothing was in sight, nothing but sand. All they had were what they had salvaged from the wreck, a bag of dried fruits and a tattered tarp. " Just keep moving a little while longer."

" We are gonna have some killer sunburn when this is through." Duo stretched, popping his aching back, and continued on.  
  


Two hours and a piece of fruit later the night was beginning to descend on the ever changing desert. The stars were just visible in a brilliant setting sky. They were headed toward the sunset, to a oasis in the distance. They had decided it was not a mirage since it never seemed to fade even long after it tempted them. Now they were close enough to see the water shining through the beautiful sight of green leaves from swaying palm trees that danced in the slight golden breeze. The magic was made complete with the setting sun painting the desert a flaming golden red, mixing with the white sand and blue of sky and water. Magic seemed to light the very air. All were stunned by the brilliance. Breathtaking had new meaning. They realized just why Quatre loved the desert so much. Even though it seemed baron it wasn't. Life seemed to emanate from every grain of sand, singing in tune with the sky around it. Ever changing each minute was a new sight. The oasis that doted the vast expanse seemed to harmonize with the beauty of it all. It is something worthy of respect, and yet it had their love at that very moment. To the golden haired boy gently resting in his friends warm embrace it felt like a gentle mothers touch. Space was his home nothing could change that, but here, he could feel that too.

Having reached the oasis they staggered in. The water glimmered in the bright moonlight. Drinking, they eased the dryness in their parched throats. Trowa and Duo stretched the tarp out on the ground before falling onto it. Heero and Wufei gently placed Quatre onto the tarp and laid down on either side of him adding warmth as the night cooled. They were asleep in seconds, danger forgotten for now.  
  


Heero awoke to the sun streaming in his face from between palm leaves. For a minute he forgot were he was. The it came back to him, the plane crash and Quatre, walking through the open desert, falling asleep in an oasis. He threw and arm over his eyes blocking the sun from his face as he prepared himself for the day. Sitting up he looked over to Quatre his eyes widening as they met crystal aquamarine depths. 

" Moring!"

" Good morning Quatre." He held back a laugh, even hurt he was still a morning person.

" We should be close to town by now, since we have been heading in that general direction. Then we can get these creeps off our backs."

" Right, and I suppose I owe Une an explanation." Quatre cocked his head in curiosity at this but Heero waved him away.

" Sooo, who's gonna wake Duo up?" Quatre could not keep the laughter down as Heero rolled his eyes at the soundly sleeping American. 

" Wufei can have the honors." They both smiled at the thought. 

An hour later they sat around the small pool of water preparing for a day of walking. Wufei sat well away from Duo who was shooting his best impersonation of a ticked of God of death. Wufei in turn glowered at the other three who were holding back laughter.

" Lets get going." Heero said as he bent lifting Quatre into his arms. They left the comfort of the oasis, setting out across the desert toward a town that glimmered in the distant dunes. They had not realized they were this close the night before or they would have continued on. Quatre still needed medical attention, not to mention some good rest.

Heero surveyed the land around them, the sand was really beggining to kick up. The town was only a little over a mile away now. 'Just a little farther, we have o keep going.' Shooting his compainions unobtrusive glances he relaized just how strained they were now. Even he was begging to lag, not to mention he was developing a nice sun burn. ' I hate it when Duos right.' 

" Sand storm." The voice was so light he barley heard it. Looking down Quatres eyes were beginning to lose focus as he stared out into the desert. Looking out Heero realized too, the sand and wind were quickly picking up to a dangerus level.

" Move! We have to make it to town before the strom hits!" They picked up there lagging pace to a near jog as they pushed farther out toward the town. Heero held Quatre possesivly as the sand and wind threatened to tear him away from his strong grip. Sand was stinging his eyes almost forcing them closed. The others held onto each other blocking the sand as best they could. Sand stung his bear arms and face graining onto his skin. Squinting he pushed on barley keping his eyes open. Something hard was placed over his head by a soft hand and the sand cleared his eyes. Looking down he realized what Quatre had done. The goggles fit smuggly over his eyes, protecting them from the elements. Quatre and he shared a smile, his of extreme graditude and honor. Quatre loved those goggles, they were always with him it seemed. He felt honor well in his chest at being trusted with them . Pushing forward he nearly stumbled as Quatres eyes fluttered shut and he became even more limp in his arms. 

" Hold on-" Sand threatened to choke his lungs as he said the words. He pushed forward harder then before his strength leaving him quickly. Taking two more steps he stumbled falling to his knees. 'NO! I can't stop now.' He struggled to stand but kept falling. Pushing upwards a hand on either shoulder pulled him up. He looked up into the faces of Trowa and Duo. Abrubtly the force of the wind slowed as Wufei shielded him and his precious cargo. Resolutely the pushed on.

The walls of the town came into view. Their protective arms outreched to them. They had made it.

Heero smile was genuine as looked down at the form in his arms. The smile was gone in an instant, Quatre was unmoving. Sand had coated itself into his long eyelashes keeping them pushed firmly down, but Quatre wasn't trying to move them. Heero's heart froze as he placed his ear to Quatres chest. He was rewarded with a faint beat. Music to his tired ears. Briskly stepping forward they pushed on into the town. They still needed help. They were Not going to lose him, not after all this, not ever.

  
  



	4. Chap4Yeahbabe!

  
  


New chapter!!! Yay!! Whoo -hoo! Okay, now that thats out of my system... Welcome nekos( not the candy that's Neccos!)! Thanks so much for the reviews, I was seriously giddy after I found I had more!! And thank you Rocky for your reviews, they have helped. 

Well I know this is a little slow to the action, but, bear with me please! I have a thing about peoples conections and relationships with each other so... just warning.

Oh! Right.. I forgot... I don't own them. I have to pout now soo see ya nekos!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The old women looked down sadly at the boy resting peacefully on the bed. He was so young, just like his friends. She laughed lightly, shaking her head while brushing soft bangs away from the beautiful face. Her smile remained as she remembered back two hours ago when they had come to her door. She had been horrified that such young boys were out on their own in the sand storm. They had staggered in barely having the energy to stand. Then she had noticed the boy cradled protectively, almost lovingly, in the arms of the boy with the stunning blue eyes. She had thought he was dead for a minute, then he moved slightly. His protector had nearly jumped out of his skin in relief and surprise. Then she had the task of proving she was going to help and get the boy to relinquish the him to her care. They watched her like a hawk the whole time she tended him until they themselves had fallen asleep. 

Glancing over she observed the sleeping children as they rested. Children, she knew that maybe they were not, but now as they slept they looked so innocent. She smiled as the most innocent looking of them all rolled over in his sleep mumbling something about justice and a person named Meilan. Turing back to her patient, she dipped a cloth in a basin and began cooling his forehead. Humming slightly, her maternal instincts that had lain dormant for so long came forth and she leaned down placeing a gentle kiss on the boys feverish forehead. She felt the need to protect these boys like any mother or grandmother would, especially with the rouge band in town. They had shot a jet out of the sky earlier today. No telling what they would do to five young boys alone.  
  


Through the haze Quatre thought he heard humming. The sweet song lulled him, and he relaxed snuggling close to the four forms next to him in the dream like cloud.

  
  


Wufei stirred as the desert moonlight reached through the window to light his face. Grumbling slightly he sat up disorineted and confused. Swinging around he spotted the still form on the bed. A wave of memory washed over him and a slight frown placed itself firmly on his face. Standing he tiptoed his way around the chair where Duo lay sprawled and around the curled forms of Heero and Trowa. A gentle moon beam graced Quatres features as Wufei came to stand beside the bed. Pulling up the recently vacated chair he sat, careful not to awaken the sleeping boy. 

Looking down he felt a pang at how close he had come to losing another person in his life. Wether he wanted to admit it or not they were important to him. He was the last member of his clan. All his blood family had long perished in the war. His wife along with them. For so long he had been driven by need to pursue his sense of justice and carry the honor of his clan in the war that he had lost his way briefly after the war. Who should bring him back to his path but them. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all. 

Reaching out he brushed his hand against the feverish brow. The fine blond bangs were damp with sweat. Scooting the chair closer to the bed he swallowed he awkwardness he felt at the situation and took Quatres hand squeezing it in reassurance. Weather he was reassuring Quatre or himself he wasn't sure at the moment, but he was sure that if only for a moment he would allow himself to show he cared. ' After all, they say that love is thicker than blood.' Settling down comfortably in the hard back chair he began his vigil over his new found family.  
  


The morning dawned bright and beautiful. The sand was settled and peaceful breezes drifted in through the open door and windows waking the sleeping young man. Midnight black eyes opened to the world, wide awake in an instant. He lay there for a few minutes letting his surroundings soak in. Music of a lone flute played a soothing tune to the morning. He could feel the others in the room. Duo was behind him, sitting at the table tinkering with his gun. Trowa was sitting at the end of the bed, flute raised to his lips. He must have borrowed it from the elder lady. Twisting around he saw Heero sitting with his back against the door jamb of the open door. Looking down he was met by two Mediterranean blue eyes.

" Morning." Quatres voice rasped a bit but still held cheerfulness despite the weariness.

" Humph." Wufei nodded in response with a slight smile. Removing his hand from Quatres he hid his slight embarrassment. Standing and stretching he carefully scanned Quatres face for any sign of fever. It had broken earlier that morning, he had fallen asleep only after it had.

Trowa carefully put the flute back in its case and stood. Walking over to stand next to Wufei he smiled down at Quatre.

" Your looking much better." 

" Yeah, you scared me again man."Duo popped up over Trowas shoulder.

" Sorry Duo." Quatres face fell as he remembered the situation. " We have to get out of here!"

" Calm down Quatre." Duo reached out a comforting hand. " We've discussed it, and decided that you need time to heal so Trowas gonna sneak out of town and bring Une and the calvary to our rescue." Wufei scoffed then turned an angry scowl on Duo and Trowa.

" You could have at least have woken me up!" Duo scooted away, Trowa looked in his eyes as the anger left them quickly.

" You needed the sleep, and we had it under control." Realization hit Wufei at that moment. He had not been the only one to awaken in the middle of the night.

" Fine." Turning back to Quatre his voice softened. " Do you need anything?" Shaking his head lightly he smiled brightly at Wufei, but the worry over the problem was still in his eyes. Yet so was the complete trust of his best friends.

" Have they shown themselves ye-"

" The three of you! Shoo!" Their elder host came scurrying into the room shooing them with her hands. " Now let your brother rest!"

" Brot-" Wufei was cut off as a broom connected with his back side. Their host, now wielding a long broom, advanced on the three boys who were slowly backing away. Wufei rubbing a sore backside, she had used the handle. " Scat!" They ran out of the house so quick that Heero had no time to move out of the way. A pile of four boys accumulated outside the door.

Quatre couldn't hold back the laughter at the halrious sight in front of him. The luaghter was followed by a hiss of pain as his bruised ribs told him that it wasn't supposed to be that funny. Even that could not hold back the smile on his face. He smiled even more at the dog pile outside the door. He sighed as the women slammed the door, right onto Duos poor butt that happened to be in the way. The resounding 'ouch' could be heard from outside. Silently he wished they would come back inside where he could be with them. Where he could protect them, somehow.

  
  


Outside, after distangling themseleves and claiming their own body parts, the four boys stood and began walking toward the market. 

" Brothers." Wufei mumbled to himself. ' Is the old women blind or what.......or maybe not.'

" Wufei?" Duo poked him in the shoulder to get his attnetion. The guy had spaced out and missed the whole question.

" What?"

" Heero asked you what you thought of the plan."

" Oh, well, I think we should think this through more. Wouldn't it be esiar to just get all of us out at once? Or have they caught up to us?"

" Look to the ally ways and even in he crowds." Heero instructed. Doing so unobtusivly he cuaght sight of what Heero had indicated. They were being tailed all through town. There was no doubt about it. The distingushing thing about all their tails were the red badges on their sleves.

" Humph. What do you think their after?"

" Us."

" Then why not take Trowa and I out when we were alone here?"

" I don't think they knew you were here. Only Quatre was supposed to come on this asssignment. You two voulenteered at the last minute and flew out ahead of time. They went after Quatre hoping to kill him and then come after us."

" So these are the same guys?" Duo pipped up way too cheerful for the other three. Trowa promtly shoved a papaya in his mouth before answering. 

" Yes, the rouge group that has been terrorizing the local embassies and towns. They also have a very well know grudge against us."

" Well what do you suggest we do? We can't just leave them out here to continue." Duo said through a mouth full of papaya, the juice flying everywhere as well as glares from his companions and a few passerbys.

" We'll discuss this later, in private." Heero spoke up as he stopped to buy a few mangos and more papayas. Maybe Trowa had the right idea with these things.


	5. Chap5ohhomerun

  
  


Quatre stared outside the window waiting. Waiting for them to come back. Ever since they had been so rudely shoved out on their bums they had not returned. He was beginning to get worried about them. The moon once again was his only companion. Shining brightly down on his almost luminescent features. Soft blue eyes reflected the desert stars light, as deep as the universe. He felt lonely there all alone. Only a little kitten to keep him company. The old women had left too a while ago and had yet to return. He was alone, and his heart ached again for the friends he would walk through fire for and with. He wanted them to get out of there too. The reports he had seen and his first hand experience showed him these men were more then dangerous, they were deadly. Not that they had not dealt with that before. Sighing he realized that once agin he would have to hurt, maybe kill. He prayed not, he wanted never to kill again. He knew though that he could not just stand by and let them take apart the peace and peoples lives. He would fight them, but he would not do it ruthlessly, and he would give them their chance to surrender if possible. Of course he did not have Sandrock this time, but he wasn't going to let them start another war. He would do whatever it took to keep that peace he loved so much.

His eyes fluttered as the moon continued to light up his small figure. Blinking he looked again at the window. He was sure he had seen a shadow out there. There, again a shadow flickered across the frame. Glancing at the wall he could make out the shadows form as it played on the wall. Making sure not to move too much he flicked his gaze to the window again, someone was standing just outside. He knew it wasn't one of the guys, the form was too large. Watching the shadow on the wall intently he saw the man pull out what looked to be some sort of box and, bending down, place it next to the wall. His eyes widened as he heard the small beep. Pushing his anxiety down he forced himself to be still as he waited for the man to leave. 

Once the man was gone he pulled him self up on his elbows. Pain shot through his battered legs as he moved them hurriedly off the soft bed. Standing, he immediately fell onto the ground, pain shooting once more through him. He bit back a scream and began puling himself across the hardwood floor, grabbing the cat as he went by. Pulling himself up to the door he fumbled with the lock on the door, willing it to open as he pulled desperately on it. Yanking it open cool night air met his strained face as frightened blue eyes searched the street for help. Another, louder, beep met his ears and time came to a standstill.  
  


The blast brought the four out of their thoughts as they walked down the street toward the house. The bright fire lit the sky in a dazzling display. They stood mesmerized by it for a second. Then realization set in. Duo felt a sense of deja vu come over him and he flashed back to a similar sight of a conference building. Snapping back the same fear drove him forward and he prayed that he would be as lucky this time and Quatre would be alright.  
  


Reaching the seen, they pushed through the throng of people surrounding the sight, many desperately trying to quench the raging flames that reflected in Heeros eyes. The blazing building left nothing in resemblance to the home of the old women. Nothing gave any indication that a teenage boy had been safely tucked inside to heal. Nothing gave him hope that Quatre had made it out of there alive. Looking to his right Heero saw the tears streaming down Duos cheeks, but in his eyes there was a glimmer of hope. Trowa was quickly searching the other buildings hoping that they had found the wrong one, yet knowing that they had not. Wufei looked ready to kill, as was he. Turning back the fire caught and reflected in the deep blue that burned from within dazzling the fire itself. He relaxed the tension that had built up suddenly and let his heart wander, searching. There! Moving to the left he searched for what his heart had felt. Though he did not understand it, he trusted the feeling in his heart, and Quatre. There! Laying, partially concealed, in an ally lay Quatre.

He swiftly knelt by the still form. The pale locks framed a smudged face and delicately closed eyes. Heero squelched the rising anxiety and chastised himself for feeling it. He felt Quatres neck for the precious pulse, sighing as he found it weak but there. Bending he inspected the boy for new injuries or irritated old ones. Finding nothing serious he picked him up in his strong arms. Heero could not help but feel pride as he looked upon the soft features. Quatre had once again proved he was not helpless. Smiling a real smile it was then he notice the kitten wrapped warmly asleep in the boys arms. Much like Quatre was in Heeros. He slight laugh escaped his lips and his eyes softened. Only Quatre would pull himself, severely injured, from a building about to blow and save the cat too. By the looks of it the cat had slept through it all too. With a smile on his lips he moved off toward the others, precious cargo in his arms.

  
  


Duo sensed someone watching him and quickly darted his eyes around the crowd for his friends. Heero wasn't there. Something sparked in Duo and he turned around as slowly and normally as he could manage in his rising excitement. What he saw nearly set him whooping up into the air and busting them all. Heero had a smile on his face and was holding a sleeping Quatre in his arms, both nearly hidden in the shadows of an ally. ' Oh yeah, thats my boy!' Swinging around he grabbed the nearest Gundam pilot and moved off to round the rest of them up. He was stopped abruptly as something grabbed and pulled maliciously on his precious braid.

" Hey!" Looking over his shoulder he smiled sheepishly. Apparently Wufei did not like being dragged by the front of his shirt through crowds. " Uh.....hehe....oops?

" Maxwell, what do you think you're doing?!" Wufei looked questioningly at him as he quirked to the left away from the crowd, a mysterious smile on his lips. Looking over his eyes lit up at the sight of Heero and Quatre. Looking back to Duo he met his eyes and nodded. Duo set off after Trowa who was silently staring at the charred ruins of the place, the flames mostly died down. Wufei set off down the street planning to go the round about way to meet the others. 

Movement in an ally to his right caught his eye. He kept walking, eyes following the shadow that slipped in and out of the darkness. To the normal person the well trained assassin would have been invisible, but Wufei wasn't your normal seventeen year old. Cursing under his breath he kept his pace and searched the area for a place to lose his unwanted shadow. ' That's right, keep up you fool. Do you think were incompetent. You couldn't even take out one of us injured. And if you had.....' Pushing his anger down he focused once again on the swiftly moving shadow and turned the opposite direction of his friends. The shadow matched his pace.

Ducking into an ally he waited for his new stress reliever to join the party. Soft foot steps sounded behind him and he tensed, waiting for the right time. Closer, closer..... He swung around, his foot connecting with the mans head. He was knocked out instantly, falling heavily to the sand. Wufei looked down slightly disgusted. ' Pathetic.' His head snapped up and he swung back around in a fighting stance. Met with Duos smiling face.

" Duo?" He looked up, wondering slightly why Duo was tall. He followed Duos pointing finger down to the man he was standing on.

" You really should be more careful ya know." Duo stepped of his step stool smiling roughishly. 

" I never even heard you." A glint of admiration sparkled in Wufeis eyes as Duos shined in pride.

" Well you were kinda busy kicking that guys ack!" Wufei pulled Duo out of the ally and slide in the shadows heading back to the others who were bound to waiting on the other side of town.

  
  
  
  


Quatre opened weary eyes to the dark blue of a midnight sky, the stars shining even brighter now the flames were all gone. Flames? Flames! He sat lightning quick, then regretted it. His ribs screamed in pain as soft hands pushed him back, settling him onto something soft that smelled softly of gunpowder and ....roses. A strong heart beat lulled him back to sleep. 

  
  


Trowa let himself relax as Quatre fell back into a peaceful sleep against Heeros chest. Looking up he met the others eyes as he wrapped thin arms around the boy to hold him in place to keep him from moving his injured body. Only now did Heero himself relax, no longer awkward in being this close to someone else. Standing Trowa crept to the entrance of the stable and looked out searching for Wufei and Duo. Duo had taken off after Wufei did not meet up with them. Chuckling Trowa shot a glance at the sleeping duo. Duo had placed a sleeping Quatre into Heeros surprised arms and just stood up and left silently. It was almost as if he had vanished in thin air he was that good at stealth. 

The missing roof left them with a spectacular view of the desert sky. Trowa diverted his gaze up to the painted sky and totally missed the shadow that slipped by. The second was wasn't so lucky. Hearing something move outside Trowa tensed, then sprung as it came up next to him. Knocking the man to the ground he flipped him over and looked into Wufeis rather ticked off face.

" Hmm." Sliding off the indignant boy he moved over to where Duo was leaning over Heero and Quatre quickly. He yanked Duos hand back just as he poised to tweak Heeros nose. Duo looked up at him with puppy dog eyes then sat down and setteled against the wall next to the two. Putting his arm carefully around Quatre Duo attempted to pull him away from Heero sure that he wasn't too happy about the arrangement. Frowning he tried again, but Heeros arms only tightened. A small smile came on Duos serious face easing the tension that was so carefully hidden. As the rest of their group sat in front of him his smile broadened and a wicked gleam shone in his violet eyes. Quicker then the others could move Duo tweaked Heeros nose happily. He scooted away a little as Heero cracked an eye and scowled.

" Yes Duo?" Heeros voice was strained and his hand twitched resisting the urge to do something mean to the other boy. 

" Hehe... my aren't we happy when we wake up." Heero sighed and looked down at his sleeping friend. Not wanting to but knowing he had to he gently shook him awake.

" Morning already?" The tension in the room eased as Quatre blinked sleepily at them wondering what they were smiling at. " Wha..huh?"

" I don't understand these guys." Trowa turned serious as he addressed the problem at hand. 

" They're either playing with us or clueless." Duo leaned back putting his hands behind his head. He shot forward as something latched onto his braid and pulled, tangling in the chestnut silk. " What the!? A.a.a.a.a.a.a.."

" Cat."

" Yeah Quat." He picked up the little ball of fur and deposited it on his lap petting it into purring ecstasy. The rest shook their heads and turned back to the conversation.

"They have us trapped here, they must not be in any hurry to finish their mission. We can't let them pick us off. I say we go through with our original plan and deal with the rest as it comes. We can hardly guess their moves if they only send out scouts to take us out." Wufei looked at them each in turn.

" Wait, what's your plan?" Quatre turned inquisitive eyes to the others.

" Trowa going to sneak out of here and get a message to Une and the Preventers."

" Wouldn't Duo be better for the stealth. No offense Trowa." He added quickly. Trowa just nodded kindly at him.

" We have another mission for him. Duo are you ready?" 

" You bet. These creeps have a date with Shingami!" He popped his back loudly. The cat hissed at him and jumped into Trowas lap and resettling. Duo blinked at it.

" Duo will find where they're hiding. We figure there somewhere in the town itself or just outside. Once that's done all we can do is wait for the Preventers." Heero finished. Quatre looked up at him quizzically. " If we need to, we will strike." He frowned briefly before continuing. " You'll have to stay here. Ahh!" Heero quickly cut Quatres outburst off. " Your hurt. You can't even walk. Trowa will bring them back here to you and then we will progress to finish the mission." None of them looked happy about the rest of the plan but under the circumstances even Quatre couldn't say a thing.

" Alright. Trowa be careful." Quatre smirked at him and Trowa raised a fine eye brow. " You too Duo." His smirk got wider and he winked at Duo. Duo burst out laughing. The rest looked at them like they were crazy.

" Right buddy, you too."Duo winked back at him and smiled wider. He knew that look on his friends face. He wasn't one to sit back even when injured. Heero seeing th exchange tightened his grip on Quatre getting a squeak. " Ya know, these guys are getting irritating."


	6. Chap6LAandcamels

  
  


Another Chapter! These are coming a little slower then I thought they would but I am writing something original now too! Please if you will take the time to read that and review it too. I really need feed back. Oh and review this too! Thanks Nekos!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa moved swiftly through the small desert village in the fresh night air. Duo was at his back, moving so quietly that he wouldn't have known he was there exept for the ocassional light laugh. The cat had become so attached to its new freind that it could not be dislodged from Trowas shoulder and Duo found that extremeamly funny. It rested queitly on his left shoulder nestled against his neck, emeraled eyes ever looking into the darkness at an enemy that only it could see. At the outskirts of the town they stopped. Trowa and Duo looked at each other niether saying a word, their eyes told each other all they needed to know. Grasping hands briefly they nodded at each other and broke apart. Trowa ducked to the right and Duo to the left, neither looking back at the other or to where there three friends were hidden. They dissapeared into the night like they had never been.

Trowa slipped from shadow to shadow toward the edge of the wall that surruonded the town. His eyes scanned for any sign of the enemy on the lonely streets, yet no living soul was to be seen. The villagers all were hidden safe as could be in a town under siege for fear of the more open attacks that were coming from the rouges. Not even a light besides that of the moon and stars lit Trowas path. Slipping from the saftey of the shadow Trowa made a dash across an open court yard. ((!)Epinephrine dug her claws into his shouder suddenly, hackles raiseing along with a low growl. He cuaght the danger out of the corner of his eye and recated. Throwing low profile to the wind he jumped high into the air and prefectly over the fountain in the middle of the court yard and dodged the bullets that seemed to rain down from nowhere. Wincing as one stray bullet grazed his lleg he dodged into the split in the wall and out into the desert. A smile lit his face at the jeep he saw waiting for him. With a last burst of speed he jumped into the jeep a took off in the already prepraid and running jeep provided be a kind old lady. The lone jeep sped off into the desert pusued not qucikly enough by two enemy jeeps. He was free.  
  


Duo spun around at the sound of gunshots.

" Trowa.." His voice wasn't heard by anything but the win as it swept them away as well as his fear as the distinct sound of a jeep speeding off. " Fly Trowa, for us..." With a smile only he could wear in such danger he ran forward toward the building he had followed two slightly intoxicated men to. He stopped outside the door, pressing himself up against the window as the men stood just inside the door talking....sort of.  
  
" Weeeeeeeell....JGow...zat vus soome gooze wiine." One guy,Duo happily dubbed idiot,slurred.

" Yeahhh, sats right, Hicup! Neeveir bettier." JPS hicuped out. Duo had even more happily nicknamed him Just Plain Stupid. 

' Jeesh, the man I got the stuff from said it was his mild batch. Hehe, idiots.' He held back laughter as Idiot fell asleep on his feet, held up by JSP. As they both crumpled to the floor emitting loud snores that made Duo wince he hoisted himself throught the open window. Careful not wake the sleeping 'beauties' he made his way toward the open trap door in a corner of the room. 

" For you Quat." He lowered himself into the opening as graceful as the cat perched on Trowas shoulder and landed without a sound.

  
  


Quatre remained snuggled into Heeros arms as the sun begin rise, shining a golden light on the two sleeping forms and that of a figure by the door. He sat watching his companions contentedly. Wufei sighed as he turned his attention to the open roof and the fading stars above. It had been an hour since Duo and Trowa and slipped out with a simple nod to them. Silently he offered up a simple plea that they were watched over. He did not want to lose this new found feeling he felt toward them, family, hope, ...love. He wasn't sure, all he knew is he liked it and wanted it to stay there. Casting a glance at his companions again he smirked as Heero once agian restrained a sneaky Quatre from getting away and trying to do anything dangerous. Again the emotions ran to his heart unbidden and uninvited but strangely welcome. As the golden mornings light shone down on the three boys casting a magical glow around them a sense of peace settled around them.

In the quiet Quatre barley even heard the sound. But his sharp ears picked it up as it sounded again just outside. Opening his eyes slightly he looked to Wufei, he too seemed to have heard the noise. The unmistakable sound of boots scraping against the sandy and rock covered ground. Gently jabbing Heero in the ribs he woke the slightly sleeping boy and pointed to the direction the noise came from. No one moved as the footsteps got closer by the second to where they were right outside the door. The click of a gun sprung them into instant action. Heero had spwiped Quatre into his arms in a second and was on his feet moving toward the back entrance that mas mearly a crack in the wall. Wufei was at his heals gaurding their backs.

Quatre gripped the precious object in his hands tightly as they swept into the daylight. Not even time to react and two men were rushing them. Unarmed the two standing could do nothing but crouch into fighting postions as the men came on. Heero preparing to protect Quatre, did not register the subtle movments being made by the boy in his arms. Tha tis untill with a flick of his wrist two rocks flew from a now unconcealed sling shot in Quatres hands and hit there marks. Two of the men gasped in pain and grasped their eyes, slowly backing away. Heero spared a surprised glance at a smiling Quatre. Even as he looked away to the situation the he saw that smile fade as more men poured around the corner guns drawn. Unlike tweedle dee and tweedle dumbbutt they had not underestimated them, not even with one injured. They had no choice but to give in. Quatre let out a sigh as the apprant leader moved to stand in front of them, his cold eyes coming to rest on his own battered form. A dark glint appeared in the mans eyes.

" Well boys looks like we did get the Winner kid pretty good." Smirks passed from one face to another. Quatre could feel the anger welling up in his two friends and he cast them both a reassuring glance before turning a wary, and peeved, gaze to the men in front of them.

"Hey Cap. Shouldn't we being getting them back to the hold before it gets late?" One solider pipped up.

" Naw, we own this town now. We can take our own sweet time with this." His gaze went over the other two boys assessing how much trouble they would be to get back to the base. Coming to a conclusion he spoke up. " Hand me the boy." He held his arms out for Heero to give him Quatre.

" No!" Heeros glare met and surpassed the captains making the man wince a bit. This only made him madder. He strode froward purposefully but was cut off as the other boy moved daringly in front of him, blocking the other two. His anger soared at the defiance and he swung with all his might at the boy. Wufeis hand came up, catching the mans hand with a smack, and threw in back at guy. Seeing the trouble some men moved forward grabbing Wufeis shoulders. Mistake.  
  


Heero moved quickly as Wufei threw two more men into a pile of four squirming men. With a glance behind him he saw Wufei knock the Captian out just as they burst out into open street . Wufei was quick to catch up, and then they sprinted like never before. Quatre clung to Heeros neck holding back the cries of pain from his broken legs. Looking over Heeros shoulder his eyes widened at seeing two men recovering and running after them. His slingshot was in his hand in an instant. Shooting behind Heeros shoulder he watched with satisfaction as the men stumbled as his well aimed blows hit slightly south of the belt. The rocks that he had piled in his pocket were dwindling though. More men were coming, but suddenly they were cut from view by a crowd of people who seemed to come from nowhere. Breathing a sigh of relief he resettled against Heeros chest and looked ahead to fast approaching wall and beyond, the open desert.  
  


Duo stood outside the wall of the town, anxiously awaiting Heero, Quatre and Wufei. He had left the base earlier that morning after barely scraping by with his braid still intact. They had an entire base built roughly the same size of the town underground. From the lax security he figured they had only a small group out there and had sent most of the men out after Trowa and the others. He paused long enough to overhear a conversation between what he assumed were the head honchos. What he could gather they were another group opposing the total pacifism that Relena promoted. They also wanted them out of way so they would have no opposition when they attempted to start a war.

" Amateurs. Cheh." He had also managed to acquire some rather interesting discs that could help the Preventers put them down. After trying to return to his friends and being stopped each time by the sight of more soldiers he opted on waiting for them just outside where they could once again make an escape into the desert.

" I hope." Worry built up as he caught no sight of his friends as he peeked inside again. Leaning back he almost relaxed, until three haggard figures burst through the entrance into the clear desert air. " There you are!" Wufei swung around ready to pounce, Duo jumped back. " YO! Chill Wu." Wufei rolled his eyes, but looked relieved to see him

" Did you follow them Duo?" Quatre met the startled looks from the others, they had thought he was asleep.

" Yep! Got all we need Quatre. I suggest we get the hell out here before they get a brain and find us." Quatre managed a weak smile as Duo slung a backpack on and they walked off into the desert once again. Faint jeep tracks were their only guide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa bent over the engine of a beat up borrowed jeep. He had made it all the way to a small camp of what seemed to be nomadic people. Then the jeep and sputtered and died on him. Now he was slung over the rim of the engine trying to fix it, and avoideing the stares and giggles of a couple of teenage girls who were enjoying the show. Straightening up he streatched and cracked his back then swiped a hand over his sweaty forehead. Picking up a discarded rag he turned around wiping his oil stained hands. He stopped short a spared te girls a questioning glace as they giggled harder. 

"Uhmm." Lifting one fine brown eyebrow he watched as one of the girls approached trying hard to stifle her giggles. 

" Let me." Pulling a cloth out of her skirt pocket she reached hesitantly up to his forehead and gently rubbed jsut above his left eye. Holding the cloth up for him to see he realized he must have wiped oil onto his forehead. The faintest blush graced his tanned cheeks.

" Thank you." The girl blushed three shades of crimson then giggled happily back to her friend. Shaking his head he continued on to he girls father who had allowed him to stay and helped him. The man kinda reminded him of Rashid. The thought of Rashid suddenly reminded him of just how urgent his mission was. His friends were still back there. Rashid himself was probably going out of his mind by now and he did not even know how bad Quatre really was hurt. No telling what he would do to the four of them when he saw. Not to mention the lectures Quatre was bound to get from his thirty-nine over protective bodyguards. 

" Ah, Trowa."

" Sir." He nodded respectfully at the older man. 

" You are welcome any time friend. Besides I think my daughter is quite taken with you." The gentle man laughed as his daughter sent a furtive glace Trowas way.

" Thank you for your hospitality." Bowing slightly he turned and moved back toward his now barley running, but running, jeep. He still had to find his friends.  



	7. Chap7ufftamaylookatthat

  
  


Well here we are again! YIPPIE!!! Very happy that I am actually getting places with this! Ahem...Well neckos please review and tell me how I am doing. Then I will be good and get more chapters out. I have to do all i can now before next semester stars and all my academic classes begin! Ahh, stupid me put all her academic classes in one semester. So writing my slow down after that, ahhh, maybe not. More info then ya wanted huh? Anyway, see ya!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quatre sat upon the dune, sand shining in the sun and soft underneath him. The cloak that Duo had produced from his backpack was draped over his shoulders, the hood thrown back. The sun seemed to dance with the golden rays of his own hair adding to the beautiful and peaceful moment. For a moment he could forget that once again they would be forced to fight. That they were lost in the desert being chased by a group of people that sought to destroy all they had worked for, and them. That his friends lives were in danger too. For a moment he was here, atop a glowing sand castle in the clear afternoon light. Peace whispered in the soft breezes and let him relax wounds and muscles that no longer pained him so much. For a moment he was free to be happy. 

But that serenity was shattered all to soon. 

"They're about two miles west of us. Luckily they're heading away. " Heeros cool tone revealed none of his concern. He rose from his position on his stomach and put the binoculars around his neck. 

" AH! These guys are sooo irritating!" Duo flopped down on the blanket beneath the tent that he had somehow fit in his backpack. He had grabbed everything he could before he had left. Cloaks, water, a small collapsible tent, and whatever he thought would help ease some of Quatres pain, went into the bag. He had carried it over three miles of desert until he had finally convinced the indestructible daredevils that they would have to carry him or rest. Casting a worried look Quatre way he was reminded of his real reason....well most of it. He himself was tired too, not to mention the others were getting an interesting shade of red. Though they could have kept going under those circumstances they had more important things to worry about. That were currently sitting in the sun getting a nice tan. His worry grew as Quatre tried to draw a deep breath but winced and grabbed his ribs instead.

" We need to get moving Duo." Heero spoke up again. " Trowa must be far ahead of us by now. Hopefully he found someway to get in touch with Lady Une. We need her and the Preventers to brings these guys down." 

" Heero we need to let him rest." Heero knew who he was talking about. " He can't heal like this. We have to stop these nuts, but he is our first priority. And I know they're coming after us, but if we lose him while trying to get away it won't be worth it. Not without all of us together." 

Wufei could see the conviction on Duos face. He meant every word he said, and he was right. This was not the war, they had so much to live for now and one of them was sitting on a sand dune staring off into the distance. He let his gaze wander to that boy and before he knew what he was doing he found himself in the sunlight standing behind him. For a moment they stayed as they were, enjoying the peace of the desert together. Wufei could not remember the last time he had just enjoyed a moment of time quietly with a friend and it felt good. He looked down as Quatre craned his neck back to look up at him. 

" Hi." 

Wufei could not hold back the laugh that rose in his throat at the simple happiness that just broke through the tension that had filled the air. Duo and Heero both turned toward the sudden laughter and completely forgot about the argument they had been engaged in. They watched in wonder at the gentleness as Wufei picked Quatre up and carried him back into the shade. As he walked by Duo whispered a " ahhh" and Wufei accidently kicked sand onto Duos exposed legs.

"Hey!" Duo tried unsuccessfully to wipe the sand off of his sweaty legs. " Great now I'm even grittier." He stuck his lip out in a pout but had quickly scramble away when Wufei walked back past him. As he did Heero caught the smile on Wufeis lips and noticed for the first time he did not even try to suppress it. In the back of the tent Duo helped Quatre pack their supplies and prepare for the trip. He smiled reassuringly at his friend and promised himself that he would get him safe and the others too.

  
  


An hour later they were walking again amongst the dunes. Quatre was holding onto Heeros neck while Heero carried him piggyback. When they had stared to move again Heero had just picked Quatre up ignoring Duo and Wufeis suggestions about a stretcher being made from the tent. He just felt safer when he had his friend this close like he could protect him from anything. In his eyes their was no need for a stretcher, he was more then happy to carry Quatre. Quatre himself made no complaint and had fallen asleep a few minutes before.

" Your getting possessive Heero." Wufei said with a slight chuckle. Ever since they had found Quatre downed in the jet Heero had gotten pretty protective. All of them had, and if it made sense Quatre had toward them to. His comment earned him a snort from Duo and light chuckle from Heero. They stopped short at the sound of a giggle. Heero craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the top of Quatres head where he had buried his head against Heeros shoulder.

" Thought you were asleep." Heero through over his shoulder. Quatre raised his head and rested his chin on the boys shoulder and smiled.

" Just resting."

" Well rest some more buddy. Leave the Heero teasing and work to us." Duo squeezed his shoulder fondly. 

" Right." Quare laughed lightly turning his eyes forward then gasped. " There!" All eyes turned forward. Sure enough a jeep, a very beat up jeep was headed their way. Heero pulled out his binoculars. Quare let out a small hiss of pain as his legs were dropped but did not utter a word, just waited for confirmation that it was Trowa. 

" It's him." At those words they began their move forward once more, energy renewed.

  
  
  
  


Trowa saw the three ragged forms moving in his direction and floored the accelerator. Sand flew up from the wheels showering his face and hair but he ignored that and stayed completely focused on the three in front of him. Now that he was closer he could see the sun reflecting off of blond hair from over Heeros shoulder and let himself relax a bit. Though he was prepared for an attack at any moment still he felt better with them in sights, and he felt pretty confident that he had thrown his pursuers even in the expanse of the desert. He let one hand drift to pull the cover smugly over a laptop he had traded for from the Nomads. The man was happy to exchange his laptop with te young man for Trowas watch*. The cat he had given to the man daughter before he left as a gift. Well she had been extremely nice to him and the cat had needed a home. So after a hastily made call to Une he had made his way back to the desert laptop in tow. Now they could really take begin the work to take them down, together.


	8. Chap8holyxdressingcactusbatman!

  
  


Next chapter! Whoo- hoo! Yippie! Uh...sorry. Enjoy neckos!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo and Heero held onto Quatre as the jeep kicked up the desert sand. The atmosphere in open car was strangely calm and cool. Trowa had one arm propped on the side of the door, sunglasses slipping down his sweat soaked nose. The wind blew cinnamon hair back revealing emerald eyes. Wufei sat next to him his arms over the back of the seat on either side, his eyes were closed but a truly happy smile stayed easily on his lips. Quatres head lay in Heeros lap as he slept soundly, Heeros arm was slung snugly over his chest. Duo cradled his feet, and for once he felt completely at ease. They had evaded their enemy for the time and had the calvary on the way so they were content to get their friend to safety before springing the guys butts for even thinking about destroying the peace. Though when they had gone over the plan earlier Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were un-nerved by Duos laughter when going on the attack without Quatre had been brought up. Of course they had thought Quatre asleep at the time and had missed his own smile.

Trowas sharp eyes scanned the horizon looking for his destination. The nomads had welcomed him with open arms and he felt at home with them before so he would take the guys there. They needed shelter and food while waiting for Une and the Preventers, but they knew they could count on the Lady to get there quickly. They were ready to infiltrate now on their own, but they wanted their injured companion back to safety first. Trowa shook his head ruefully as he thought of how Quatre would fight to stay with them. This wasn't the war though, there was no need to risk someone they needed so much in there lives for one mission. Not when the faction was doomed to start with, ever since they shot down a Gundam pilot. The faction was like many others that had come up since the peace began, all attempting to bring about their own order or just throw the Colonies from their bond with Earth. That's what they were here for, to keep the peace they had fought so much for. They had gained a lot more during that time then they had thought they would though and now had even more reasons to beat these factions down and to live. 

" Ya know, I think these guys aren't as coordinated as Quatres reports gave them credit for. Huh Quatre?" Duo's voice eased into the companionable silence.

Three pairs of eyes shot to Quatre waiting for his answer, none came.

" Huh! Whata you know," Duo whispered, " he really is asleep this time!"

Trowas eyebrow shot up in question but Wufei waved him off. They lapsed into silence once more letting the matter drop. Another ten minutes passed without a word, but they knew it wouldn't last.

" Hey how 'bout some music Trowa?....Wufie?.....errrrr." Duo sat back with a growl of annoyance. Trowa let his mouth quirk. Wufei decided not to fight the quirk on his either. It was getting easier open up each time. People had said he had changed, had learned to live again and to live better. He had to agree with them. For once he felt his life going in the right place and that he had people to turn to when he was lost. That did not mean he could just drop his pride. He snorted lightly, especially around Duo Maxwell. Nor would he lose his sense of honor and justice, they were as apart of his life as the others now were.

Letting things ease back into the comfortable day they drove on. Five teens for once teenagers. They let Quatre sleep in their arms as theirs eyes wandered to the expanse of golden white sand. All looking for any sign of the enemy or for friends that had seemed to find them in this place. The setting sun lit there way west.  
  


Quatre opened his eyes to the starry night sky. He tried to sit up as the shock that it was night now hit him but something held him firmly in place. Craning his neck he looked up into Duos slumbering face. He whispered a thank you to the sleeping boy and pushed his arm off of his chest. Sitting up slowly he surveyed the area. He was still in the jeep and looking down he saw that someone had covered him with a warm blanket. Quatre was surprised to see tents around them, all the occupants were asleep though. He looked quickly around but saw no sign of his other companions. ' Where are we? Are those camels?!' A laugh escaped his chapped lips as a wayward camel snuffled Duos hair nipping at his braid. Shifting slightly he gasped in pain as he was reminded of his injured legs. Duo was awake in an instant.

" Quat!" He reached out and pulled the smaller boy to his chest as Quatre tried to shake off the pain that ran up and down his battered legs. " I'm right here Quatre." 

" Duo? Where are we?"

" Trowa found some friends, nomads. They're letting us stay here till we meet up with the Lady." 

" 'Kay." 

" Heheh, you sound sleepy."

" Am. Where the others?"

" Inquisitive tonight aren't we?"

" Duo."

" Alright. They're around, Trowa is on the other side of camp on watch. Heero is around here...somewhere."

"Wufei?" Quatre yawned the name out as Duos chest became such a soft pillow.

" Heheh. Uhm, he's meditating around here somewhere. You know him and Heero, just pop in and out when they want to." A soft chuckle was felt against his chest as Quatre drifted back to sleep. " Sleep Quat. We're gonna need you sharp tomorrow ehe aa,, ah!" Soft furry lips nipped at his cheek in a light kiss. He pushed the camels face away from his braid as he leaned in to take a bite. " Go on you stup.." With a splat something sticky hit his cheek. " Eww." He watched the camel lean down and nuzzle the sleeping boy in his lap before she padded lightly on the soft sand to her own companions. Duo watched, mouth agape. His lips curved into an amazed smile at the gentle creature. A slight tug brought his attention back to his friend. Quatre was still asleep, Duos braid firmly clutched in his hands. Duo shook his head and snuggled back down to sleep. In the distance a flash of light caught the attention of the grazing animals.  
  


Heero watched the horizon attentively waiting for the light to come again. He was sure he had seen it.

" Is it them?" Heero shot Trowa a glare.

" It's not healthy to sneak up on people." Trowa sighed and looked to the horizon.

" We can't put these people at risk Heero. If it is them we need to get out of here and lead them away."

" Right. What about Quatre? You know he won't want to leave us, but we can't take him."

" They'll take care of him here. He speaks the native language, so a little disguising shouldn't be hard."

" Getting him to listen and stay will be. And I don't want to just leave him with people we don't know."

" Trust a little Heero. They're good people, they remind me of Cathrine and the Circus." They're eyes were pulled back toward the horizon as the lights broke over a distant dune. Heero lifted binoculars to his weary eyes. The distant vehicles jumped into view.

" Fine." Not waiting for an reaction from Trowa, Heero jumped up and ran for the jeep pulling Wufei up as he ran by his seated form. Reaching the jeep Heero shook Duo awake.

" Wha.." Blinking he focused on Heeros stoic face. The dark crystal blue eyes betrayed his worry. " What is it Heero?" Duo was instantly alert.

" They're coming on us fast. Get Quatre up and out of the jeep."

" What? Heero?....NO! We can't just leave him."

" Duo. We stand a better chance with him here and so does he. I don't want to either but we have no choice." Duo was momentarily stunned by the emotion that was hidden just under the even tone. He felt a tug on his braid and looked down.

" Just listen to him Duo." Quatre looked tierdly up at him. " Heero, leave a communicator here with me at least. That way we can stay in touch." Heero nodded and grasped Qautres hand briefly before moving to the front of the jeep to scrounge through their bags. Trowa and Wufei came over with the girl and her father that Trowa had befriended. They gently eased Quatre off of Duo's lap and carried him into a nearby tent. Heero followed them after finding the old two way comms. Duo's eyes were riveted to the distant desert. He tore his vision away as an indignant cry from inside the tent.

" Ah! NO,no,no.no,no, and no! I don't want to." Duo snickered as a low grumbling he identified as Wufei quieted him with what Duo took to be a threat. He felt kinda bad for the poor guy. He shook his head as he looked back. His alarm rose as the headlights were blinking closer. Running to the tent he burst in then stopped in shock. 

" Don't say a word. Please Duo." Quatres big eyes just added to the cute picture and Duo had to hold back laughter. The four beaming artist held back laughter as their ticked off masterpiece looked imploringly at Duo. Heero just stared. 

" I've never seen a cuter.."

" Don't say it!" Quatre pleaded.

" ...twelve year old ..."

" NO!" Quatre covered his ears.

" ... girl!" Laughter echoed in his ears. Then in a drastic change of mood Duo turned deadly serious. " They're getting closer, we need to move." 

Everyone turned serious and turned to business. As the four on the run stood in the entrance way Quatre lifted one thin hand in good bye. 

" We'll be back for you soon." Wufei locked eyes with him for a minute sealing a promise. With that they strode out. Quatre listened as the jeep started and faded into the distance.


	9. Chap9Pooh Pervert!

Short I know, but i really got to working on Capture and I'm kinda strained on this one. But no worries! I will get this done! Oh yeah! Uh... hehe. Have fun reading and as always reviews are nice Christmas presents!

  
  
  
  


Day had broken but two hours when the caravan of jeeps pulled into the camp of nomads. The people of the camp gathered curiously at the edge of their little spot in the desert to watch the unwelcome newcomers disrupt the mornings brilliance. The leader and his daughter waited as the man who appeared to be in charge of the small group approached, swaggering like he was a sultan. 

" Sir and miss." He nodded his head respectively to the two who had been pointed out as the ones to talk to. " My men and I are looking for bandits who have been stealing from the local towns and our camps. We believe that they may have passed through sometime in the night. So if you could just be so kind as to tell me where they went." The mans posture showed he clearly thought they were being hidden here.

" Sorry you have come all this way for nothing. No one has passed this way but us for quiet some time. The main roads and villages are a ways to the west of us, perhaps you should ask there."

The man scrutinized him roughly for a second and made a decision. 

" I would like to take a look around if you didn't mind. Just to be sure none have crept in your camp of course." He added quickly. It would alert suspcion to do other wise so the elder agreed slowly. 

" If you must, but do not disturb any of my people." The last was a low warning that sounded much like a threat lay beneath the words.

" Of course." 

Twenty men began to search the camp for the five boys they believed lay hidden in the many tents. The people went about their buisness yet kept a wary eye on the men, they did not trust any of them. Tent after tent was searched with nothing to show until there was but one left. The leader sent his men back to meet at the jeeps while he himself searched the last tent, sure that he would find his quarry there. 

The leader of the rouges roughly tossed aside the flap of the last tent that was marked as the elders tent. A small smile of triumph lit his face as he saw the small form that lay underneath a blanket half hidden by some carefully placed rope barrels. Pushing into the tent with his gun drawn he knocked the barrels out of his way and crouched over the sleeping figure menacingly. He prodded the figure roughly with the barrel of his gun but got no response.

" Hey kid, time to wake up. It's all over now you and your cronies are done." He laughed roughly as he thought of the praise he was likely to get from this. The figure seemed to wake with the horrible laughter and turned over slowly to face him. He gasped. 

The girl stared back at him wide eyed in fear. Short golden hair framed a porcelain face that seemed to pale for the desert living. A dusty rose color flushed her cheeks as he continued to stare unabated. Large Mediterranean blue-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that streamed in from the half open flap of the tent and sent shivers down the mans spine. His eyes traveled over her and he wondered how he had missed the small swell of the young women's chest in the first place. Her breathing was coming in light gasps that were like a breath of a gentle breeze. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! 

The silence was broken as the camps leader burst into the tent. 

" How dare you disturb the rest of my daughter!" The man jumped up and away from the young girl.

" Uh..Uh..Uh.." 

" OUT!" He ran out the tent and skittered back to the waiting jeeps. 

" Sir did you find anything?" 

" N.no. No one here were looking for. L.lets go." The men looked curiously at the distraught man but obeyed his order. As the jeeps pulled away his gaze lingered on the far tent where the glint of golden hair and a shine of blue caught the sunlight.

  
  


Quatre watched the man leave the tent like his pants were on fire with clear amusement. The large fugure of the elder seated himslef as his laughter rumbled in his throat. Shrugging out of the robe and wig he smirked too. As he pulled on a light white shirt with the help of the elder his eyes narrowed. 

" T.. that.. man...!" He sputtered in annoyance.

" Thought you were a beautiful sight." He chuckled then grew serious. " I was afraid he might decide to get to friendly though." 

" Yes. Thank you. Thank you and your family for helping me and my friends." Quatre bowed as much as his wounded ribs would allow. 

" Our pleasure. Besides I'm sure your friends will enjoy this little tale now won't they." His laughter bubled up in the back of his throat in a warm manner. " He was positively entranced by your beauty!" As his laughter broke full out Quatre maoned and ran his hands through his softly mussed hair.

  
  


The abandoned jeep was covered with the golden sand, looking to anyone who didn't know like another sand dune. Four teenage boys lay flat on the sand made hills and watche the scene play out in the distant camp through a well used pair of binoculars.

" Come on Trowa! It's my turn to watch!" Duo all but snatched the binoculars that were unfortunately still around Trowas neck. Trowa was jerked to the side roughly by the over enthused teen and a small choke emitted from his throat painfully. Duo, who was intent on watching the camp, suddenly found himself face fist in the sand without the binoculars. Sputtering he looked up to find Trowa training the binoculars back on the camp calmly, a small smirk on his face. Snickering was heard on the other side of him where the other two lay. " Fine, just you wait." He muttered under his breath. Sighing he let go of the incident for now and looked worridly at the camp again. Quatre was still there all alone. If he were to be found out they could do nothing. 

" They're leaving!" Trowa stayed motionless but like the rest of them tensed up. As soon as the jeeps were out of sight they would make thier way back to camp and back to Quatre.

  
  
  
  



	10. Chap10Okaywhospikedthetea!

Sorry these are taking soo long. I have been really...how to put this...having problems and am trying to sort things out. But I will get these stories out and back on track. Ya know, this one turned out a lot less serous then I meant it to. Idunno. You tell me in your reviews how you like it! Have fun neckos!

  
  
  
  


It seemed as though luck was against them today. The small army of jeeps, after their captain got over his initial shock, had returned to stay the day. They were to far away to even read the lips of the obviously irritated nomads but they could see the argument going on between the leaders as the men settled in. Farther back in the camp they could only watch as the leaders daughter sprinted around trying desperately to convert Quatre again before they found him. That left the four of them sitting in he hot desert sand under the bare shade of a carefully camouflaged tent and jeep. Trowa kept a close lookout for any wandering soldiers while the others tried to ignore the worry and apprehension that was building by busying themselves with various tasks.

Duo watched as Heero tried vainly to reach Lady Une through the old laptop they had borrowed. They had been sitting here the better part of the day trying to come up some sort of plan to get the men away from the nomadic camp. Yet, as luck would have it there strategist was currently stuck in a tent a mile or so away. He jerked as a thought came to him and he jumped forward grabbing the computer off of Heeros lap.

" Duo!" But Duo was busy hacking away at the poor machine with vigor. He didn't even stop as he addressed Heero.

" Heero, contact Quatre and tell him to hold the men as long as he can! If we can hold them there until Une arrives they can be taken into custody and tell us where the rest of the pack of rats are hiding. There's more to them then what's in the village." Heero didn't reply but did grab the small comm and sent a series of beeps to alert Quatre that they needed to talk. A hesitant, soft greeting issued from the other end and Heero explained the plan to him softly, trying not to give Quatre away.

" Got that Quatre?" 

" Errrr...Yes...(nowIgottokeepthatperverthereanddressedlikeawomen!errrI'llshowhim,stupidbakaifhe...).."

" Quatre?" Heero questioned when the boy had gone into a quiet rant that he couldn't quite make out. Duo too had stopped and was trying to hold back laughter as he carefully deciphered the 'Quatre rant'.

" Hehehehe...I think we're gonna have to have a talk with our buddy when we get back!"

" Ahm, keep in touch when you can....and be careful Quatre." 

" You to Heero. Take care of them Duo!" With that the line went dead and Heero stuffed it securely back in his pocket. A scoff behind Duo caused him to turn his head. Wufei was leaning over his shoulder, amusement obvious in his face. Trowa grinned beside him and shook his head as he turned back to watching the camp.

" You're really sending that to Une?"(1) Duo grinned manically and hit the send button. Wufei looked up to Heero but he held up a restraining hand.

" I don't want to know."

  
  


Quatre tucked the small comm back into it's place under his makeshift robe. He sighed as he fixed he brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes. After the men had returned and convinced the leader to let them stay he had been forced back into his disguise. He would have bruises from where Ailiea, the leaders daughter, had wrestled him into the robe. Not that he could fight back too much with his busied ribs, and she was one of the strongest people in the camp. He was not at all pleased with the plan, even if he did come up with it. 

Quatre looked up as voices sounded outside his tent. He recognized that of the captain from earlier and the leader of the nomads. His eyes widened to two times normal size as a new voice joined the conversation. 

" Abdul!" He whispered. He groaned internally at the prospect of more embarrassment, but was a little more secure with the thought of another friend near by. Now he had to make sure that Abdul stayed safe. His silent musings stopped as the three men entered the tent. He watched as shock flittered through Abdul's face, and was sure that the mans eyes were laughing behind the ever present sunglasses. Quatre turned his attention to the captain as his eyes once again began to wander again. He suppressed the urge to yank the hanging tongue out of the mans mouth and tie him to a conveniently out of control jeep with it. Abdul, noticing the attention the captians eyes were giving his friend quickly sat himself between them. 

" Ahem." They all turned their attention to the forgotten camp elder. " Daughter, *chuckle*, I would like to introduce Abdul. He came all the way out here to visit us for awhile when he heard of the infamous bandits who were roaming the place." Quatre turned to take Abdul's hand briefly.

" Ma..! Uh..Miss."

" And I believe you have already met our other guest." His voice barely his disgust as he nodded toward the other man. " I will leave you now. Sirs, do not wear her out. She is already very tired from her illness." With that he turned and walked back to his real daughter and his business. That left Quatre alone with the two men, only one of whom that he trusted.

" Thank you lady for gracing us with your beauty." The other man bowed slightly. While he was looking down Abdul threw a hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter welling up in his throat. An elbow to the ribs quelled it and he looked over to an innocent looking Quatre who was picking at the blanket covering his legs. The man, to Abduls and Quatres dismay, moved the contents of the tent around so that he could sit at Quatres other side. A little too close to Quatre for Abdul. 

" Would you like me to tell you about our glorious army my dear?" The captain leaned closer to Quatre and Abdul twitched. Quatre realized that this could be the only chance they would get clear information on them. So he smiled shyly while looking seductively at him and nodded. For the next two hours they listened as the man droned on about useless things every once in a while dropping a valuable piece of info that Quatre committed to memory. 

Finally after another hour making the man keep his hands to himself he left for a brief talk with his men. Quatre sighed in relief and leaned back as he felt Abdul relax beside him.

" If he had made another pass I think I would have done something very painful to him." Quatre breathed. Abdul laughed gently too as rested a hand against his companions flushed brow. 

" Are you alright Master Quatre?" Worry was evident in his tone.

" I'll be fine, thank you for coming Abdul." Wide aqua eyes expressed his sincerity and warmth. Abdul had to smile at that.

" No problem kid. We were all worried when we got no word from you. Rasid and everyone else are waiting a few miles off for the cue to come to the rescue. Your commander Une should be here soon too. So just hang on kid, hang on." He watched as Quatre nodded off to some much needed sleep before the next round with the over interested captain.

  
  


1: I'll leave that to your imagination!


	11. Chapter11 Five footprints in desert sand

OhMY! Last Chapter of all Desert Race! * Happy dances around computer in joy.* I'm kinda sad too. I really enjoyed writing this! I hope all you lovely neckos out there did too! * I'm gonna cry now.* See ya next story. That is if you want too! I'm happy to have made you smile, and I hope I did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time was approaching quickly for the attack. Quatre had disposed of the horrid disguise and donned light weight pants and shirt that clung lovingly to his lithe frame. He and Abdul had finally gotten rid of the captain and sealed off his tent from the others. Most of the people were at one side of the camp while the soldiers were secluded unknowingly at the other end. Quatre was currently sitting with a comm attached to his ear to mouth and gazing intensely at the laptop screen in front of him that was feeding him images of the camp. Gentle fingers brought up diagrams and schematics and sent them to the rest of the waiting Gundam pilots. Abdul sat at the tents flap, gun in hand, waiting for the trap to be sprung and ready to protect Quatre come anything. 

" Four minutes thirty seconds." Quatres voice spoke up behind him. He tensed slightly and checked the bullets in his gun once more, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. Or if he did he could he could make sure that captain never had kids. 

" Is everything ready Master Quatre?" 

" Yep, everything's set. Miss Une and a team of Preventers are on directly in front of us. Rasid and the others on to our right , and the guys are to our left. As one they'll come from those sides and trap the men in camp as the nomads escape to the temporary Magaunac base."

" So we're holding down this side huh?"

" Yep! Let 'em try and break through!"

" I'd rather not." He looked concernedly at Quatres drawn face as the young man turned back to planning the attack. Fatigue was beginning to edge his features and show in his eyes. His legs were splinted as best they could be and set free of the blankets that had been wrapped tightly around them. Through all this he had persevered and stayed by them, never giving up his hope and faith in them. That increased Abduls respect and love for the kid ten fold. Dark eyes glinted behind his shades and he turned back toward the coming dawn.   
  


" It's time."

" We're ready."

"We will not fail."

" We're coming for you buddy."

"I'm with you."

Four figures strode to the top of the sand dune. The wind whispered around them and five sets of foot prints were left in the sand.  
  


The captain turned as his men called him. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. Highlighted in the rising sun were four men, heads held high. Side by side they stared difiantly at him, seeming to pierce his soul with their gaze. As the morning sun broke the horizen completely it shone in a blast of light five figures standing in the sky.

" The Gundam pilots!"   
  
  
  
The signal had been sent in a breath taking view of the young men who had time and again protected the people. Everyone moved at once descending on the small camp of soldiers. Things moved so quickly that the men barely had time to draw their guns before they were surrounded. In a clear moment of panic the captain realized that the nomads were all gone and that it had been a trap. 

" Throw down your weapons!" The men turned toward the commanding voice and came face to face with a beautiful face of determination. " NOW!" Lady Unes cry shook them out of their revery and a wavery stand off began to topple. At least thirty-eight very mad Arab men created a half circle around them. In their midst the mens stomachs tightened as the caught glimpses of more Preventers, and before them stood four guns that broke their last defense.

The captain saw his mens distress turned to slip away through the unprotected back of the camp. He stopped in his tracks and gasped in surprise. 

Quatre stood leaning heavily, yet seeming not to at all, on Abdul. His eyes were burning with an inner light that seemed to rival and mix with that of the rising sun, and they were directed straight at the captain. A soft wind blew his hair in a playful manner and seemed to caress the boy as he stared defiantly ahead.

The captain stared wide eyed. He was sure that it had been the girl for a moment. His eyes traveled the lithe form that so resembled the women in the tent up to the fine gold hair to rest on the breathtaking clearness of the so blue to green eyes that reflected the boys soul. Yes, it was the same person just out of a carefully planned dusguise. Though he realized not much had needed to be added to the disguise anyway, the beauty came purely from this boy himself.

" Going somewhere?" His voice broke the spell that his appearance had cast and the men gave in, laying down their arms and allowing them to be taken away. The captain stared at the image before him for a few precious seconds before he felt his hands being cuffed behind him and turned to go without struggle. Quate smiled. " It's over." Four smiles answered his and he let his head fall gently onto his friend shoulder as he drifted off into a gentle sleep. 

  
  


Quatre woke to the gentle rocking of a moving vehicle. Sunlight streamed into his half open eyes through a green tarp that covered what he recognized as the back of a truck. He blinked slightly as the sound of voices reached his ears. They stopped suddenly and someone took his right hand, squeezing gentlly.

" Hey Quat. 'Bout time you woke up!" Duo floated into his view, his voice soft and a warm sound to his heart and ears. Quatre opened his eyes fully as another hand ran through his hair lovingly, the touch of a fatherly love. 

" Rasid." Quatres left hand raised slightly above his head, searching for the warmth of the older mans. Rasid took the small, slim hand and held it comfortingly. Quatre smiled in contentment and almost let himself drift back into slumber when he realized that the others weren't with them in the spacious truck. " Duo?" He turned his worried eyes to Duo who saw his unasked question easily.

" They stayed with the Lady to clean out the base under the town. Don't worry about them. Our team of indestructos will make it back alright. Thanks to you everything worked out great and we were able to ....more than enough information out of your not so secret admirer captain." Both men laughed as Quatre groaned. His face fell as more thoughts came to his fatigued mind.

" All my fault your even out here I.."

" Ack! Stop right there Quatre Raberba Winner! We came out here because we care about you, so if you insist on blaming yourself the Great Destroyer is gonna have a nervous break down!" Duo laughed gently as he said these last words and buried his head on Quatres chest. Quatre giggled and patted his head. Behind him Rasid began speaking soothingly and kept up the gentle caress until both boys lay sleeping as the truck plodded along at a much easier speed that it had come at.

  
  


The three teens watched with satisfaction with the rest of the crowd as the rest of the rouge group was led away through the middle of town. They were now face to face with more of the people who had hurt so many people hatefully without caring who or why they were personally. They could finally see all the men that had stood against them for a cause they were beginning to think the men didn't even fully understand. All the men looked like they had been apart of the same group for a long time. Perhaps the same station during the war. For some reason they seemed to Trowa they didn't seemed to embrace differences. Trowa looked thoughtfully at his companions then back to the crowd. It had started him thinking how close they had become for some reason. Each boy was from a different place and had a different way of life at home, yet here they stood banded together in a close bond. They had fought for right and peace together, not even seeing any difference beyond those of their sometimes conflicting personalities and homes. Homes that were that to each of them now homes. He shook his head happily, he didn't need to see anything else. They were a family either way, one that had withstood yet another hard time. 

Trowa snapped out of his reverie and realized that the trucks transporting the rouges were leaving and the crowd moving on. He looked over as Une approached them.

" Thank you boys for all the help. I'm giving you all your months vacation now so you can relax." She smiled as they all visibly relaxed. " I trust Quatre is in good hands?"

" Yeah, we left him with Maxwell." Wufei replyed, then seemed to catch what he had just said. " We left him with Maxwell!!" 

Une laughed at the obvious teasing in Wufeis voice.

" Their both with the Maguanacs, we're going to join them now." Heero spoke up, his lips twitching in laughter at Wufeis revelation.

" I wish you a good rest then. You all deserve it. Let us take care of the rest of the group. Oh, and tell Duo he might want to take another month or so off, just while me and my other personality cool off." With that Une turned and jumped into a waiting jeep that quickly pulled out after the trucks. Wufei and Trowa were laughing and Heero was shaking his head muttering ' I said I didn't want to know'.

" Come on guys lets go." Heero walked over to a neglected Preventer jeep and turned the keys. Trowa quickly jumped in the passengers seat, Wufei making himself comfortable in the back. Seeing everyone was ready they drove off in their ' borrowed' jeep. Hearing shouting behind them Trowa swivled in his seat. Three Preventer officers were shouting after the rapidly retreating jeep.

" Hmmm, wonder what their problem is?" Trowa mused, Wufei merely shrugged a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

  
  


The large house that had teased them from a distance was now upon them. The sleek Preventer jeep pulled into the drive and a hyper active Duo bounded down to stand on the steps of the veranda, long braid flying. Behind him Quatre sat sipping tea in a large rocking chair, legs carefully propped up. Trowa didn't wait for Heero to stop but jumped from the jeep and up the stairs, allowing Duo to smush him in a hug before taking a seat next to a widely smiling Quatre. Heero barley waited for the jeep to stop himself before, slightly slower then Trowa, making his way up to the veranda. He stopped suddenly and looked back at the jeep. Wufei had gotten down from the jeep but remained where he was at the front of the vehicle staring at them curiously.

Wufei stopped and watched all his friends. For some reason things seemed so much clearer now then they had been. For so long he had felt alone and had never really realized what he had had all along. So here they stood his new family in a new life. A new end to a new beginning.

" Yo Wufei, that pony tail finally got to tight didn't it? Circulation cut!" Duo teased. Wufei shook his head and smiled. 

" Maybe you just need a shave(2). I'd be happy to comply." They shared a smile as Wufei move forward at last. And for the first time in maybe forever they just sat and talked. The Desert Race was through, they were home.

  
  


2: His braid. Though I'm sure you knew that!


End file.
